yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/58
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 58-'وَرَبُّكَ الْغَفُورُ ذُو الرَّحْمَةِ لَوْ يُؤَاخِذُهُم بِمَا كَسَبُوا لَعَجَّلَ لَهُمُ الْعَذَابَ بَل لَّهُم مَّوْعِدٌ لَّن يَجِدُوا مِن دُونِهِ مَوْئِلًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 58-Ve rabbukel gafûru zur rahmeh(rahmeti), lev yuâhızuhum bi mâ kesebû le accele lehumul azâb(azâbe), bel lehum mev’ıdun len yecidû min dûnihî mev’ilâ(mev’ilen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve rabbu-ke : ve senin Rabbin * 2. el gafûru : gafur, bağışlayıcı, mağfiret eden * 3. zu : sahip * 4. er rahmeti : rahmet * 5. lev : eğer * 6. yuâhızu-hum : onları muaheze eder, sorgular * 7. bi : ile * 8. mâ kesebû : kazandıkları şeyler * 9. le accele : mutlaka acele eder * 10. lehum : onlar için, onlara * 11. el azâbe : azap * 12. bel : bilâkis, aksine, hayır * 13. lehum : onlar için, onlara (vardır) * 14. mev'ıdun : vaadedilen zaman * 15. len yecidû : asla bulamazlar * 16. min dûni-hi : ondan başka * 17. mev'ilen : sığınılacak yer, sığınacak yer Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 58-Ve Rabbin, suçları örter, rahmet sâhibidir. Kazandıklarına karşılık onları helâk ediverse çabucak azâp ederdi; fakat onlara vaadedilmiş mukadder bir zaman var, o zaman geldi mi, ondan başka sığınacak hiçbir makam bulamazlar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 58-Senin Rabbin rahmet sahibi (ve) bağışlayıcıdır. Eğer, kazandıklarından dolayı onları (azabla) yakalasaydı, şüphesiz onlara azabı (bir an önce) çabuklaştırırdı. Hayır, onlar için bir buluşma zamanı vardır, onun dışında asla başka bir sığınak bulamayacaklardır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 58-Rabbin bağışlayıcı, rahmet sahibidir. Onları yaptıklarından dolayı hemen hesaba çekecek olsaydı onlara azabı çabuklaştırırdı. Hayır; onlar için vaadedilen bir vakit vardır ki ondan kaçacak bir yer bulamazlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 58-Bununla beraber, Rabbin mağfiret ve merhamet sahibidir. Eğer onları, yaptıklarından dolayı hemen hesaba çekmek isteseydi, azaba uğratmakta acele ederdi. Ama onların bir vadesi vardır. Ondan kaçıp sığınacak yer bulamazlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 58-Rabbin, çok bağışlayıcıdır, merhamet sahibidir. Eğer yaptıkları yüzünden onları (dünyada) cezaya çarptırsaydı, elbette azaplarını çarçabuk verirdi. Hayır, onlar için belirlenmiş bir gün vardır ki (o gün gelince) hiçbir kurtuluş çaresi bulamazlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 58-Senin, bağışı bol olan Rabbin merhamet sahibidir; şayet yaptıkları yüzünden onları (hemen) muaheze edecek olsaydı, onlara azabı çarçabuk verirdi. Fakat kendilerine tanınmış belli bir süre vardır ki, artık bundan kaçıp kurtulacakları bir sığınak bulamayacaklardır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 58-Rabbin Bağışlayandır, Merhamet Sahibidir. Yaptıklarıyla hemen onları hesaba çekse onlar için azabı çabuklaştırmış olurdu. Ancak, onlara belirli bir süre verir de onun ötesine kaçamazlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 58-Hem o bağışlaması çok, merhamet sahibi Rabbin onları kazandıkları günahlar yüzünden hemen cezalandıracak olsaydı, elbette hemen azap ederdi. Fakat onlar için va'dolunmuş bir zaman vardır ki, o gelince hiçbir kurtuluş çaresi bulamazlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 58-Hem o mağrifeti çok rahmet sahibi rabbın onları kesibleriyle derhal muâhaze ediverecek olsa idi haklarında azâbı elbette ta'cil buyururdu, fakat onlar için bir mîy'âd vardır ki o gelince hiç bir çare-i necat bulamazlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 58-Ve Rabbin, mağfireti pek ziyâdedir, rahmet sahibidir. Eğer onları kazandıkları sebebiyle muaheze edecek olsa elbette onlar için azabı tacil ederdi. Fakat onlar için vaadedilmiş bir zaman vardır. Onun ötesinde bir mahall-i necât bulamazlar. Muhammed Esed * 58-(Bununla birlikte,) yine de senin Rabbin sınırsız rahmet sahibi, gerçek bağışlayıcıdır. Yoksa, işledikleri (kötülükler) için onları hemen paylayacak olsaydı, kuşkusuz, hak ettikleri azabı çarçabuk başlarına salardı. Ama işte, onlar için, aşıp ötesine geçemeyecekleri bir süre belirlenmiştir; Suat Yıldırım * 58-Senin mağfireti bol Rabbin, merhametlidir. Eğer işledikleri suçları sebebiyle onları cezalandıracak olsaydı, azabı onlara hemen gönderirdi. Fakat onlar için belirlenmiş bir süre vardır ki o vâde geldiğinde Allah’ın cezasından kaçıp sığınacak hiçbir yer bulamazlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 58-Ama çok bağışlayan, esirgeyen Rabbin eğer onları, yaptıklariyle hemen cezâlandıracak olsaydı, onların azâbını çabuklaştırırdı. Fakat onlar için va'dedilen bir zaman vardır ki, ondan (kaçıp) sığınacak bir yer bulamayacaklardır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 58-Rabbin ise bağışlayıcı ve merhametlidir. Eğer onları yaptıkları dolayısıyla hemen sorgulasaydı, elbette onları çabucak cezalandırırdık. Fakat onlara bir süre tanınmıştır. Ondan başka bir sığınak asla bulamazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 58-Rabbin çok bağışlayıcı bir rahmet sahibidir. Eğer O kazandıkları günahlar yüzünden insanları cezalandırsaydı, azaplarını hemen gönderiverirdi. Fakat onlar için vaad edilmiş bir zaman vardır; vakit eriştiğinde, ondan kaçıp sığınacak bir yer bulamazlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 58-O affedici, o rahmet sahibi Rabbin, onları, kazandıkları yüzünden hesaba çekseydi, kendileri için azabı mutlaka çabuklaştırırdı. Böyle olmamıştır, ama onlar için, hiçbir kaçıp kurtulma imkânı bulamayacakları bir hesap sorma zamanı öngörülmüştür. Yusuf Ali (English) * 58- But your Lord is Most forgiving, full of Mercy. If He were to call them (at once) to account for what they have earned, then surely He would have earned, then surely He would have hastened their punishment: but they have their appointed time, beyond w M. Pickthall (English) * 58- Thy Lord is the Forgiver, Full of Mercy. If He took them to task (now) for what they earn, He would hasten on the doom for them; but theirs is an appointed term from which they will find no escapee Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 58- Bununla beraber rahmet sahibi olan Rabbin çok bağışlayıcıdır, tevbe eden kullarına rahmeti boldur. Eğer Allah, işledikleri günahlar yüzünden onları hemen cezalandıracak olsaydı, onlara hemen azab ederdi. Fakat onlara vaad edilen bir zaman vardır ki, o geldiğinde Allah'ın azabından bir kurtuluş yeri bulamazlar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Kendisine Rabbinin ayetleri öğütle-hatırlatıldığı zaman, onlara sırt çeviren ve ellerinin önden gönderdikleri (amelleri) ni unutandan daha zalim kimdir? Biz gerçekten, onların kalpleri üzerine onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen bir perde (gerdik) kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen onları hidayete çağırsan bile, onlar sonsuza kadar asla hidayet bulamazlar.(54) 58- Senin Rabbin rahmet sahibi (ve) bağışlayıcıdır. Eğer, kazanmakta olduklarından dolayı onları (azabla) yakalayıverseydi, şüphesiz onlara azabı (bir an önce) çabuklaştırırdı. Hayır, onlar için bir buluşma-zamanı vardır, onun dışında asla başka bir sığınak bulamayacaklardır.(55) 59- İşte ülkeler (ve onların halkları) , zulme saptıkları zaman onları yıkıma uğrattık;(56) ve yıkımları için de bir buluşma-zamanı tesbit ettik. 60- Hani Musa genç-yardımcısına demişti: "İki denizin birleştiği yere ulaşıncaya kadar gideceğim ya da uzun zamanlar geçireceğim."(57) AÇIKLAMA 54. Bir kimse peygamberin tebliğine karşı tartışma, itiraz, çekişme ve mücadele yolunu seçer ve hakkı bâtıl silahlar ve oyunlarla yenmeye çalışırsa, Allah o kimsenin kalbi üzerine perde çeker ve kulaklarına hakkı duymalarını engelleyecek örtüler koyar. Doğal olarak bu tutum onda inatçılık ve katı kalpliliğe neden olur, böylece o hidayet çağrısını duymaz ve kötü akibetini görmeden hatasını anlayamaz bir hale gelir. Çünkü böyle insanlar uyarı ve tebliğe aldırmazlar ve cehennem azabına uğramakta ısrar ederler; zamanla artık burunlarının doğrultusunda sadece azaba gitmekte olduklarına kani olurlar. 55. Burada insanlar; kendilerine verilen süre ile aldanmaları ve ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar hesaba çekilmeyeceklerini sanmaları konusunda uyarılmaktadırlar. İnsanlar Allah'ın esirgeyen ve bağışlayan olduğu için kendilerine süre verdiğini ve bu nedenle zalimleri hemen cezalandırmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Allah'ın mühlet (süre) vermesinin nedeni O'nun rahmetidir; O'nun rahmeti zalimlere gidişatlarını düzeltmeleri için süre verilmesini gerektirir. 56. Helâk edilen memleketler, Kureyşlilerin ticaret yolculuklarında rastladıkları ve diğer Araplar tarafından da çok iyi bilinen Sebe, Semûd, Medyen şehirleri ve Lût kavmi idi. 57. Gerçi bu hikaye kafirlerin sorusuna bir cevap olarak anlatılmıştır, ama aslında hem kafirlere hem de müminlere önemli bir gerçeği vurgulamak için de kullanılmıştır: Olayların sadece görünen yönlerinden sonuç çıkaran kimseler bu çıkarımlarından çok ciddi bir hata yapmaktadırlar. Çünkü onlar sadece görüneni görmekte ve onların altında yatan ilâhî hikmeti kavrayamamaktadırlar. Onlar günlük hayatta zalimlerin zenginliğini ve masum insanların zayıflığını, isyankarların refah içinde, itaatkârların ise zorluklar içinde olduklarını, günahkârların zevk içinde, dindarların ise acı içinde olduklarını gördüklerinde şaşkınlığa düşmekte ve onların ardında yatan hikmeti anlayamadıkları için yanlış anlamanın kurbanı olmaktadırlar. Kafirler ve zalimler bundan bu dünyanın hiç bir ahlâki kurala bağlı olarak işlemediği, bu dünyanın hiç bir hakimi olmadığı ve eğer varsa bile bu hakimin adaletsiz ve akılsız olduğu sonucunu çıkarmaktadırlar; o halde insan dilediği her şeyi yapabilir. Çünkü hesap verilecek kimse yoktur. Diğer taraftan müminler bunları gördüklerinde o denli sıkılıp cesaretleri kırılmaktadır ki, imanları zor bir imtihana tabi tutulmaktadır. Bu mucizenin ardında yatan hikmeti açığa çıkarmak için Allah gerçeğin üzerinden perdeyi aralamış, böylece Musa gece gündüz meydana gelen olayların ardındaki hikmeti gerçeği görenlerden ne denli değişik olduğunu görebilmiştir. Şimdi şöyle bir soruyu ele alalım: Bu olay nerede ve ne zaman meydana geldi? Kur'an bu konuda hiç bir şey söylemez. Bu konuda Avfi'nin rivayet ettiği İbn Abbas'dan nakledilen bir söz vardır: "Bu olay, Firavun'un helâk edilişinden ve Musa (a.s) kavmini Mısır'a yerleştirdikten sonra meydana gelmiştir." Fakat bu, İbn Abbas'dan rivayet edilen ve Buhari gibi diğer güvenilir hadis kitaplarında zikredilen başka hadislerle desteklenmemiştir. Musa (a.s) 'ın kavmini Firavun'un helâkından sonra Mısır'a yerleştirdiğini ispatlayan başka bir kaynak da yoktur. Bunun tam aksine Kur'an Musa'nın Mısır'dan çıkışından sonra tüm zamanını çölde (Sina ve Tih) geçirdiğini söyler. Bu nedenle Avfi'nin hadisi kabul edilemez. Fakat eğer olayın ayrıntılarını göz önünde bulundurursak iki şey açığa çıkmaktadır: 1) Bunlar, Musa'ya (a.s) peygamberliğin ilk yıllarında gösterilmiş olmalıdır, çünkü bu tür şeyler, peygamberliğin ilk döneminde eğitim ve öğretim için gereklidir. 2) Bu hikaye Mekke'li müminleri rahatlatmak ve teskin etmek için anlatıldığından dolayı, bu mucizelerin Musa'ya (a.s) İsrailoğulları'nın, bu surenin indirildiği dönemde Mekke'li müşriklerin müminlere yaptığı işkencelerin aynısı ile karşılaştığı bir dönemde gösterildiği sonucuna da varılabilir. Bu iki noktaya dayanarak (Gerçeği yalnız Allah bilir) bu olayın Firavun'un İsrailoğulları'na yaptırdığı işkencenin en şiddetli olduğu dönemde meydana geldiğini söyleyebiliriz. Aynen Kureyş liderleri gibi Firavun ve çevresindekiler de azabın gecikmesini, kendi üzerlerinde kendilerini hesaba verecek hiç bir güç olmadığının ispatı sanarak aldanmışlardı. Ve işkence çeken Mekkeli müslümanlar gibi Mısır'lı müslümanlar da şöyle feryat ediyorlardı: "Rabbimiz! Bu zalimlerin hakimiyeti ve bizim zavallılığımız daha ne kadar sürecek?" O denli ki Hz. Musa şöyle dua etti: "Rabbimiz! Şüphesiz sen Firavun'a ve önde gelen çevresine dünya hayatında bir ihtişam ve mallar verdin. Rabbimiz, senin yolundan saptırmaları için mi?" (Yunus: 88) . Eğer bizim tahminimiz doğru ise, o zaman bu olayın Musa'nın (a.s) Sudan'a yolculuğu sırasında meydana geldiği ve iki denizin birleştiği yer ile Mavi Nil ile Beyaz Nil'in birleştiği bu günkü Hartum şehrinin kastedildiği sonucuna varabiliriz. Kitab-ı Mukaddes bu konuyla ilgili hiçbir şey söylemez, fakat Talmud bu olaya değinir, ama olayın kahramanı Musa (a.s) değil, Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Jochanane'dır. Yine Talmud'a göre diğer kişi canlı olarak semaya yükseltilen ve orada dünyanın yönetimi için meleklerle birleştirilen Elijah'dır. (The Talmud Selections H.Polano, S. 313-16) Çıkıştan önce meydana gelen olaylar gibi bu olayın da doğru olarak aktarılmış olması, fakat yüzyıllar geçtikçe bunda değişiklik ve tahrifler yapılmış olması mümkündür. Fakat ne yazık ki bazı müslümanlar da Talmud'dan etkilenmiş ve Musa kıssasının Musa ile ilgili değil aynı anda başka bir şahısla ilgili olduğuna inanmışlardır. Bu müminler Talmud'un isnadının zayıf olduğunu unutmaktadırlar; hem Kur'an'ın "Musa" adında belirsiz bir kimsenin başından geçen bir olaya değindiğini kabul etmemize de hiç bir sebep yoktur. Dahası Ubey ibn Ka'b'dan rivayet edilen bir hadisden Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bu olayı açıklığa kavuşturduğunu ve Musa ile Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) kastedildiğini öğrenmekteyiz. Bir müslümanın Talmud'un bir görüşünü kabul etmesine bir sebep de göremiyoruz. Oryantalistler, genelde olduğu gibi, tarihin "kaynaklarına" bir "araştırma" yapmışlar ve şunlara işaret etmişlerdir: "Kur'an'da anlatılan hikaye şu üç kaynağa dayandırılabilir: 1) Gılgamış Destanı 2) Süryani iskendernâme 3) Elijah ile Levi'nin oğlu Rabbi Joshua ile ilgili Yahudi efsanesi (İslâm Ansiklopedisi (yeni baskı) ve Shorter Encyclopaedia of İslâm- Hızır başlığı.) Bu kötü niyetli "bilginler" her şeyden önce "bilimsel araştırmaları"nı Kur'an'ın Allah tarafından vahyolunan bir kitap olmadığını ispatlamak için kullanırlar. Böylece onlar, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) vahiy olarak iddia ettiği şeylerin böyle "kaynaklar"dan elde edildiğini ispat etmiş olacaklardır. Bu konuda bu utanmaz insanlar öyle akıllıca ve hileli bir şekilde "deliller" ve "iktibaslar" kullanmaktadırlar ki, insan onların "araştırmaları"nın doğruluğuna inanmaya başlamaktadır. Eğer bunların yaptıkları şey "araştırma" ise o zaman insanın böyle bir "araştırma ve bilgi"yi lanetlemeye hakkı vardır. Biz onlardan "araştırma"larını daha da açıklamaları için aşağıdaki soruları cevaplamalarını istiyoruz. 1) Kur'an'ın belirli bir iddiasını birkaç eski kitaba dayandırdığı konusunda hangi deliliniz var? Böyle bir iddiayı, Kur'an'da anlatılan bazı olayların bu kitaplardakine benzemesine dayandırdığı için "araştırma" olarak kabul edemeyiz. 2) Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Mekke'de Peygamber'in (s.a) Kur'an için materyal topladığı bir kütüphane olduğu konusunda bir bilgiye mi sahipsiniz? Bu soru yerinde bir sorudur, çünkü Kur'an'daki kıssa ve fikirlerin kaynağı olarak kabul ettiğiniz çeşitli dillerdeki birçok kitap toplandığında, yeteri kadar büyük bir kütüphane meydana gelir. Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bu kitapları çeşitli dillerden Arapça'ya tercüme eden mütercimler tuttuğu konusunda, elinizde bir delil mi var? Eğer böyle değilse ve sizin iddianız sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) Arabistan dışına yaptığı birkaç yolculuğa dayanıyorsa, şöyle bir soru sorulabilir: Peygamber'in (s.a) Peygamberliğinden önce böyle kaç kitap kopya edebilmiş veya kaç kitap ezberleyebilmiştir? Nasıl oluyor da Peygamberliğin gelişinden bir gün önce bile onun konuşmalarında, (daha sonra Kur'an'da nazil olan) bu topladığı bilgilerin etkisi görülmemiştir? 3) Nasıl olmuş da Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşı Mekke'li Yahudi ve Hıristiyan kafirler, sizin gibi böyle bir delil peşinde oldukları halde Peygamber'e (s.a) böyle bir suçlamayla karşı çıkmamışlardır? O dönem müşriklerinin böyle bir fırsatı değerlendirmek için yeterli nedenleri vardı, çünkü onlara Kur'an'ın vahyolunmuş bir kitap olduğu ve ilâhî bilgiden başka kaynağı olmadığı iddiasının tersini ispatlayacak bir delil bulmaları ve eğer Kur'an'ın insan sözü olduğu doğru ise onun bir benzerini meydana getirmeleri teklifi yapılmıştı. Bu teklif o dönem İslâm düşmanlarının iddialarını boşa çıkarmış ve Kur'an'ın dayandığı başka bir kaynak olduğunu ispatlayacak en ufak mantıki bir fikir bile öne sürmemişlerdir. Bu gerçeklerin ışığında şöyle bir soru yöneltilebilir: "Peygamber'in (s.a) çağdaşları bu araştırmalarında nasıl başarısız oldular da bin yıllık bir zaman geçtikten sonra bugün İslâm düşmanları bu girişimlerinde başarı kazandılar?" 4) En son ve en önemli soru ise şudur: Bu İslâm düşmanlarının Kur'an'ın Allah'tan gelen bir vahiy olma ihtimalini bir tarafa bırakıp bütün çabalarnı onun vahiy olmadığını ispatlama girişimlerinde yoğunlaştırmalarının nedeninin sadece bağnazlık ve garaz olduğunu göstermiyor mu? Kur'an'da anlatılan kıssaların daha önce yazılmış kitaplardakilere benzemesi gerçeği aynı şekilde Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş olduğu ve geçen zaman boyunca onlarda meydana gelen tahrifleri düzeltmek için bu kıssalara değinildiği şeklindeki görüşün ışığında da ele alınabilir. Onların araştırmaları, neden Kur'an'daki hikayelerin gerçek kaynağının bu kitaplar olduğunu ispatlamak üzerinde yoğunlaşıyor da, diğer ihtimali, Kur'an'ın vahyedilmiş bir kitap olduğu gerçeğini hiç dikkate almıyor? Bu soruları düşünen her tarafsız kişi, oryantalistlerin "bilgi" adına sundukları "araştırmanın" dikkate alınmaya değer olmadığı sonucuna varacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *58. birlikte, yine de senin Rabbin sınırsız rahmet sahibi, gerçek bağışlayıcıdır. Yoksa, işledikleri kötülükler için onları hemen paylayacak olsaydı, kuşkusuz, hak ettikleri azabı çarçabuk başlarına salardı. (64) Ama işte, onlar için, aşıp ötesine geçemeyecekleri bir süre belirlenmiştir; (65) 64 - Lafzen, "muhakkak, onlar için azabı çabuklaştırırdı". Allah'ın günahkarlara, tevbe edip yollarını doğrultmaları için zaman verdiğini belirten bir ifade. 65 - Karş. 16:61 ve 35:45'deki şu ya da bu bakımdan benzer ifadeler. "Belirlenmiş süre" (mev‘id) bu anlam örgüsü içinde, günahkarların ömürlerinin sonunu yahut -sonraki ayette işaret edildiği üzere- (sünnetullaha göre) cezasız bırakılmayacak kadar günahta, zulümde ileri gidildiği "dönüşü olmayan nokta"yı gösterir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *58. Ve Rabbin mağfireti pek fazladır, rahmet sahibidir. Eğer onları kazandıkları sebebiyle cezalandıracak olsa elbette onlar için azabı çarçabuk getirirdi. Fakat onlar için va'd edilmiş bir zaman vardır. Onun ötesinde bir kurtuluş yeri bulamazlar. 58. (Ve) Resulüm!. Şu da malumdur ki: (Rabbin mağfireti pek çoktur) nice günahları affeder ve örter, cezalarını derhal vermez ve o Kerem Sahibi Mabudun (rahmet sahibidir) kullarına merhameti, şefkati pek ziyadedir. Onun içindir ki, kullarını günahlarından dolayı hemen cezalandırmaz, onlara bir düşünce, bir uyanma müddeti ihsan eder (eğer onları kazandıkları) günahlar (sebebiyle cezalandıracak olsa elbette onlar için) dünyada (azabı çabuklaştırırdı) onlara öyle bir uyanma, kaybettiklerini telâfi etme süresi vermezdi. (Fakat) bir merhamet eseri olarak (onlar için va'd edilmiş bir zaman vardır) o kıyamet günüdür, veya müslümanların onlara galip gelecekleri Bedr günü gibi bir fütuhat zamanıdır. Bu vadedilen zaman geldimi, (onun ötesinde bir kurtuluş yeri bulamazlar) artık önceki ve sonraki zulümleri yüzünden helak olur, cezalarına kavuşurlar. 0 mühlet esnasında uyanarak imân nimetine kavuşsalar elbette ki, böyle bir cezaya uğramazlar.